


𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐔𝐦𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 𝐀𝐜𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐦𝐲 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐒𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐬

by Original099



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: + more, Apocalypse, Five and Delores, Fluff, Klave, Mini AU's, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The Commission, Viego, WhiteKracken, alluther - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original099/pseuds/Original099
Summary: The Umbrella Academy one shots. I have only read the first two comics.***I do not own the umbrella academy, show or comics!! I only own the characters you've never seen before***Requests: Closed
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Everyone, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Hazel & Agnes Rofa, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & the moon, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 79
Kudos: 23





	1. 𝗥𝘂𝗹𝗲𝘀/𝗘𝘅𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀

1) this will just be me pouring my feelings for these characters and ships into words. 

2) as I said in the description, I have only read the first two comics but I do know some things i haven’t read, like about Prime-8's and Diego and Vanya get together. I like them more than I do Allison and Luther so there might be more mentions of them being together. But I still do like Allison and Luther so expect them to show up. 

3) the Hargreeves siblings have been emotionally and physically (forced missions, harsh training) abused so a lot of this might get depressing

4) some of these one shots will have mentions of self harm, suicidal thoughts, and drug/alcohol abuse (Klaus 🥺 but probably some other characters too). I don't have the heart to kill off the characters (that don't already die) especially by suicide. I will put a TW by the title name if there is anything like this. 

5) I've never really finished writing a book so this might be good for me. I might not make a separate books for the one shots that I want to continue, I'll just make up an official title and put "part 1" etc.

6) yes, you can leave requests!

7) no, I will not be doing crossovers.

8) smut/lemon writing just isn't for me so I won't write that but I might lead up to that and break off/do time jump to afterwards. 

9) don't judge anyone for a request that they make. This is a judgement free zone. I will, however, tell you if I can't do your request and why. It could be for different reasons but usually it might be because I'm not comfortable with it or I don't know much about something you want. I'm not that good at research but I'll try my best before telling you whether or not I'll be doing it.

10) please don't be upset if I do someone's request when the asked after you did, because some things are just easier for me to write/get down faster.

11) I'm sorry i’m advance if what I did isn't what you were expecting. I will try to fulfill your wish to it's fullest but I'm not you, so I can't promise anything.

12) feel free to dm if you don't want anyone to know it was your request.

13) sorry for any mistakes I make before hand. I do a lot of writing at 3 am when I can think without my family running around me. I always look back on my writing and it's not half bad but I do end up making a lot of spelling mistakes. Yes, english is my first language but somehow I'm still not very good at it. 

14) as an Instagram editor (@/priorskru) i always have possible au's popping in my head but i can never get the scenes for them (mostly bellarke from the 100) so here i get to make up scenes.

16) i will try to be inclusive and hopefully i don't write anything offensive to anyone. i am a part of the lgbtq+ community so i’ll try to avoid anything that would offend me or the people i know. but i really don't know everything so just tell me if something is downright offensive. i will go back and edit it out or change it or something. i know i hate it when people make assumptions about my sexuality so i'll do some research for this :)

16) i might make up some oc's but i don't think i can do character x reader. i don't know why, i just don't see myself doing something like that. i might try it, though.

17) there will be some out of character behavior because 1) we always love something just a little different and 2) there are only 2 seasons of the show and my brain likes to erase things i like. #selfsabotage 

18) anyway, i promise my writing won't be as chaotic as this has been.

19) i hope you enjoy this as much as i do. i don't really expect this to blow up as there are many other one shot books out there. i decided to do this because there just aren't that many fanfics on the things i like and as i said before, i've never finished a book. (i am trying, i swear.)

20) if you get past this, thank you. you're a real one.


	2. 𝗥𝗲𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝘀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some info for requests

**Just leave requests in the comments :)**

**Ships I will do:**

Allison and Luther

Diego and Vanya

Five and Delores

Hazel and Agnes

Klaus and Dave

Vanya and Sissy

(maybe more if I can remember any)

**Friendships I will do (this is just basically Hargreeves siblings unless I make an oc):**

Allison and everyone

Ben and everyone

Dave and everyone (if he was from their time)

Delores and everyone (because I think it'd be cute)

Diego and everyone

Five and everyone

Hazel and Five (he hasn't really interacted with anyone else in a way for a friendship to bloom)

Klaus and everyone

Luther and everyone

Sissy and Five (because Five cares about Vanya so why not)

Vanya and everyone

**Alternative Universes?**

Yes, I will do au's.

**Details:**

Just include the characters you want, a prompt, maybe a setting.

**example:** Klaus and Ben in rehab; person a: wanna see what will happen if I wax my ass with chocolate pudding? person b: no, please don't. person a: okay. 2 hours later: person a: *is waxing their ass with chocolate pudding* person b: I SAID DONT! WHYYY??

(I'm actually going to write this now) 

It doesn't have to go into explicit detail, just give me something to work with :)


	3. 𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains pseudo-incest
> 
> diego and vanya fluff

He held her close and could smell her hair. They didn't have scented shampoo but it was familiar and nice and he wanted to smell it all night long. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. Well, it was more like a mischievous grin. They could hear Klaus and Ben yelling at each other playfully and a soft crash but they thought nothing of it. "You smelling my hair, you perv?" she asked. He looked down at her, and grinned back.

"You know it, V." She giggled and pushed herself up a little, pressing her lips to his. Diego was taken by surprise but kissed her back. It was moments like this, stolen kisses and snuggling late at night as they listened to the rest of the house go on as they normally would. They could hear their mom's heels step quietly, going to check on Klaus and Ben. Vanya broke away and hid her face in his chest. If they were going to get caught, she didn't want to get caught kissing him. 

It wasn't that she was ashamed, she just thought that everyone would think it was weird. _And_ they would get the treatment Allison and Luther do. She now understood them and she tried to discourage the rest of them but they didn't listen to her. "Relax, V, Mom wont come in."

"How do you know?" He felt her mouth move against his chest. 

"I asked her not to. Told her I needed time to myself."

"What about me? She could go in my room and—"

"I turned the bathroom light on and locked the door. I'll get in later and turn it off."

"But—"

"Shh, she'll hear you."

He felt Vanya nod and move around, pressing her back against him. She sighed, content. They didn't get to do this a lot, but when they did, they relished in the small moments, readying themselves for the harsh ones of the next day. He went back to smelling her hair, breathing her in. Diego pulled her closer, wanting to feel more of her. She didn't mind, she actually liked the proximity, the intimacy. Knowing he couldn't see her face, she smiled softly. Diego was a very angry person, but he was so much more. Especially to her. It made her feel special. She didn't need a power to be important. 

"Diego?" she asked.

"Yes, V?"

"Promise me something."

"Okay," he said, not even thinking about it. Usually he would be wary, he might even flat out say no, but for her, well there wasn't really anything he wouldn't do for her.

"Don't leave me." He furrowed his eyebrows. What had brought this on? Then he remembered the date. It was the two year anniversary of Five leaving. Her best friend. This made him feel guilty; why hadn't he remembered?

"I wouldn't dream of it, Vanya," he whispered. She mumbled something unintelligibly, already drifting off to sleep. He smiled, a rare occasion, and let her even breathing lull him into a dreamless rest. It was infinitely better than the nightmares he usually had. Unless she was there. She somehow was able to keep them at bay and he would forever be grateful. He didn't have a lot of reasons to be happy, but most of them was because of the small girl in his arms and he didn't know how to express it. He just hoped he would be able to show her just how happy she makes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they make me soft, okay? i love them so much. i just wanted to do something cute because there isn't a lot of fluff out there for them. 
> 
> anyway, how'd i do?


	4. 𝗠𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗱𝘂𝘀𝘁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther is on the moon and he misses Allison  
> Song: Moondust by Jaymes Young

**I'm building this house, on the moon**   
**Like a lost, astronaut**   
**Lookin' at you, like a star**   
**From a place, the world forgot**   
**And there's nothing, that I can do**   
**Except bury my love for you**

Luther was sent to moon on a mission. One he took very seriously. If his father needed him and _him_ only it must be important. He settled down to make this his home for an indefinite amount of time. But as time went on and he went through the same routine everyday, he started to feel alone. He wondered what his family was doing. 

Was Diego on the police force? He didn't know what the answer would be. It could go both ways. Was Klaus sober? Probably not. Was Five out there somewhere? Or at home? He doubted it. Was Ben looking out for Klaus? He knew that he was. It's just who Ben was. Unless he went into the light or whatever it was that ghosts do to find peace. Was Vanya still playing the violin? Luther couldn't imagine her without it. It was like a third arm, something that was there and stood out, because it seemed to be the only interesting thing about her. He never understood why.

Was Allison happy? Was she healthy? Did she find someone to love her? Does she love them back? How was her career? The questions just kept coming and coming and it _hurt_ because he couldn't get the answers. 

He told himself he would stop thinking about her. Stop loving her. She's happy down on Earth and he's on a mission. Happy didn't matter when it came to him. 

**The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough**   
**To bury my love, in the Moondust**   
**I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice**   
**To bury my love, in the moondust**

Luther looked into the sun as it peeked around his home planet. It was beautiful. Extraordinary. But it was no match for the woman he loved. 

He had to stop it. He had to bury his feelings and _focus_. This was important.

**Nothing can breath, in the space**   
**Colder than, the darkest sea**   
**I have dreams about the days, driving through your sunset breeze**   
**But the first thing, that I will do**   
**Is bury my love for you**

Luther woke up from a nightmare and felt like he couldn't breath. To others it would have been a dream. One of the sweetest. But to him it was a nightmare because he couldn't grab it and hold onto it. He couldn't have it. And it scared him. 

He can't keep loving her. It was too much to bear.

**The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough**   
**To bury my love, in the Moondust**   
**I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice**   
**To bury my love, in the moondust**

Luther wishes he could hear her say something. _Anything_. It didn't matter what, as long as it was her voice. He just needed to hear her. He knew that he couldn't touch her, not right now. Maybe not ever. But he just wanted to hear her voice once more. It seemed like time up here was infinite. He would have to ask Pogo if he could arrange a call between them. 

He shook his head. He can't keep going on like this.

**I'm a cast away, and men reap what they sow**   
**And I say what I know, to be true**   
**Yeah I'm living far away, on the face of the moon**   
**I've buried my love to give the world to you**

Luther felt as if he were in a prison, or lost at sea. A cast away. Unwanted. But needed. He packed up the samples of the moon and got them ready to send to earth. How he wished that was him instead of a bunch of rocks.   
But no, he has long since forgotten his old ways. He didn't love her like that anymore. He was doing this for the Earth, for the people, but most importantly for her. Because she was important. But he knew he couldn't love her. Not the way he wanted to. 

He had to make sure it was safe just for her. So she could be happy. 

**The brightness of the sun, will give me just enough**   
**To bury my love, in the Moondust**   
**I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choice**   
**To bury my love, in the moondust**

No, Luther didn't love Allison. 

Yes, that was the truth.

He got it into himself that he had to make this choice. For the world. For _his_ world. He buried his love for her like he buried everything else he felt. 

He thought he succeeded, but then he saw her again at their father's funeral and it all came rushing back. It was hopeless and a part of him didn't care because all he wanted was to let her know that he loved her. Because nothing, not even a life or death mission could keep him from loving her. His world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always thought this song fit them so well and i also want to edit them with this song. so here this is haha. i hope you enjoy it as much i did writing it. i am a sucker for angst so that's why Luther is hurting himself so much. poor baby just needs a break! 
> 
> i don't know if i ship them because he didn't listen allison when she tried to get vanya out of the vault thing, but i guess he thought he was doing what was best for her and all of them even though that's not what they wanted.
> 
> i keep going back and forth but i read this really cute fic by @honeyhoneybee and i kinda like luther now? i don't know but i do know that i'm gonna try to see it from his pov. anyway that's enough from me haha


	5. 𝗕𝘂𝘁 𝗜𝘁 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗠𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝗬𝗼𝘂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty story for Delores and Five

As Five was walking, looking, searching, he felt the loneliness catching up to him. Its been a few years since he arrived in the future. He had to sit down, it was way too hot and his legs ached. He looked at the wagon he carried around filled with various odd things and sighed. Was this all he had? Just a bunch of junk?

_Hey, I don't appreciate that._

"What?" He looked around, trying to figure out who said that. But he saw no one. He looked back at the wagon and furrowed his eyebrows.

_I said I don't appreciate that._

"Appreciate what?" Who was he taking to? It didn't make any sense but he thought he might as well humor them.

_Being called junk. I'm a lady._

"I don't even know who you _are_!"

_I'm Delores, you named me. Remember?_

"Oh. Okay." No, he didn't remember. He didn't name anyone. 

_So you're going to apologize?_

He looked at Delores, confused, but he smiled at her and nodded. "Yes. I apologize. That was very rude of me." Five felt silly but he played along because now he wasn't so lonely.

_Yes, it was._ Five thought that maybe she smiled at him. _Where are we going?_

"Somewhere that has people. Someone would have had to survive."

_I don't think so, Five._

"Well, I do!" he shouted. He shook his head, this was dumb. He was talking to no one. It just didn't make any sense.

_It doesn't have to make sense for it to be real._

"Maybe you're right. Or maybe you're just plastic worming it's way into my head."

_You'd have to let me get in your head for that to be true. So, I've been in your head for awhile, Five._

"This is crazy."

_As crazy as growing up with five other superhero children? Raised by a robot, a chimpanzee, and a billionaire? Killing people because they committed a crime? TIME TRAVELING TO THE FUTURE? An apocalyptic one at that?_

"Guess you have a point, Delores. But that doesn't mean this isn't crazier. You're not real."

_I'm as real as you want me to be. You need me, Five._

"I don't need anyone."

_Then why are you so concerned with going back to the past to save your family? Or searching for people that don't exist?_

She had a point, but he wasn't going to tell her that. But he didn't have to. If she was in his head, she would know what he was thinking. He sighed. He was going crazy. _The old man was right_ , he thought to himself. Why did it have to be now? Why did it have to be at all? Five just wanted to go home to his family and stop the apocalypse. Was that too much to ask? 

He pulled out the eye he found on Luther's body out of his pocket and examined it. Who ever this belonged to was going to end the world and he needed to stop them. He had to. It was the only way his family was going to live. Maybe he could go far enough back in time to save Ben and stop Vanya from writing that book. If only.  
 _You should take a break. This is obviously too much for you, Five_. She sounded worried.

"Oh, what do you know!"

_Everything you do!_

"Stop! Just — Stop." He started crying. He felt so lost and alone and the second someone started talking to him it just had to be a mannequin that he found in the ruble. He just wanted to see his family again. Vanya, Ben, Dad. Yes, even Reginald Hargreeves — that monster.   
He hated him but he wanted to go back in time to stop him from torturing his siblings. Why must everything bad happen to him? 

_You brought this on yourself._

"I know that!"

He knew that. He knew he caused his sisters downward spiral into the oblivion of loneliness. He knows he left her behind. Left them all behind. He knows he let himself go too far. He knows he's here because of a mistake _he_ made. He just wish it was all a very bad dream. 

_I wish it was too._

"Why?"

_Because then you wouldn't be in so much pain. But it's real, Five. It's real and it sucks._

"I'm sorry I yelled," he whispered after a while. He thought that maybe he should apologize, again. He didn't want to be on her bad side.

_I know. It's okay._

He smiled. Somehow, he felt comforted. A mannequin and a time traveling twenty year-old psycho. He sure felt psycho, hearing things that weren't there. But in a way it was nice to have someone to talk to. He got up and started walking again. He was going to find someone. Anyone. He had to.

• • •

_There's no one here, Five._

"There has to be! I've looked everywhere. I mean, I thought I saw—"

_It was nothing, I'm sorry,_ Delores said sadly.

"No. No, that can't be."

He went over to a little dome shaped wall and sat down, sitting Delores next to him. He sighed and pressed his head up against the wall. It's been about thirty years since he traveled to the future and he never felt more desperate. He pulled out Vanya's book, trying to find something, anything that would tell him how the would ended. But it was written years before the end of the world. 

_You're not upset she wrote it?_

"I was. But then I got over it. It's been so long since then it doesn't even matter. It wouldn't matter to the rest if they were here too."

_Maybe you're right._

"I am right. They can't hate each other forever. Or, well, they wouldn't if they had the chance to—" he broke off, hearing a sound. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the source of the sound. He thought he'd finally have something to eat, something with meat. But, no. It was a woman who was smiling and waving at him. 

A woman.

A human.

A person. 

He wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" he demanded. He probably shouldn't have been so harsh but you can never really tell who's friend and who's foe. 

"They call me the Handler," she spoke. He scoffed at her. She sounded so vain saying it like that.

"They?" he questioned.

"My organization. We're looking to recruit you."

"I don't understand."

"Put down the gun and we'll talk."

"Okay," he said cautiously, slowly setting his gun down. He never took his eyes off of her. 

Her smile was creepy, a wide stretch of mouth against pale, wrinkly skin. She was old, but looked rich enough to have fixed whenever she wanted. She walked over to him, easily maneuvering the trash and ruble. She didn't have a single scratch on her heels. 

"Five, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that settles it."

"Settles what?"

"What we're going to do with you, silly."

_I don't like her._

_Hush now, Delores. We'll talk in a minute,_ he thought softly towards her. 

The Handler's big chestier cat grin never left her face as they talked. She explained the Commission and what they do and what he would do. 

"You want me to kill people to correct time?" he asked, dubious.

"It's not far from what you would do as a child," she shrugged. "Except you're not stopping crime, you're fixing _time_." She said it like it was the most precious thing in the world. And it was. He thought it made some sort of sense.

"I haven't been able to travel in a while, if I had, I would have."

"We have machines for that."

"What do I get out of this?"

"The satisfaction of knowing you're doing your part for the world."

"What about my family? The apocalypse?"

"Well, Five, some things are just _meant_ to happen." Five didn't know it then, but the Handler waited until this very moment. Until he was weak minded and alone. So very alone. So he could be manipulated easily. What she didn't know, is that he was smarter than he looked. "If you don't, you will die in a few years anyway. Alone. Never to see another human again. Much less a _girl_." 

He was already going to say yes. He needed a way to bide his time so he could get back to his family. Stop the end of the world. But this was a good addition to the deal. Not dying, seeing another human person other than this creepy woman. 

_What about me, Five? What will happen to me?_

He couldn't ask that. She wasn't real to them like she was to him. But so what?

"What about Delores?"

"Who?"

"Her." He pointed at her, and The Handler sighed. Five had really gone crazy, hadn't he?

"She's a mannequin, Five. You don't need her." He does need her. She was the only one there for him. 

"Just let me say goodbye."

"Fine," she shrugged. 

Five walked over to Delores, tears in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her. Delores, on the outside, remained unchanged, but he knew she was just as torn up. She didn't want to lose him and she was about to. 

"I'm sorry, Delores," he whispered.

_I'm not going to say it's okay. Because it's not._

"I have to do this."

_I can't go with?_

"People wouldn't take me seriously."

_I don't take you seriously. Why would anyone else be different?_

"Because _you're_ different. You're special and it's okay that you don't take me seriously. I don't need you to. You just have to be there."

_And I have for so long, Five! Please. Please don't leave me._

"I have to, baby." A tear fell down his face, slow and hot. 

_I love you._

"I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was thinking of that one delena moment in the crypt thing (i think that's what it was) and she was begging him not to leave her and he said he has to. (i think he said "I have no choice, baby") so that was my inspiration for that line :) also, I don't know what five sat on or where he was when the handler showed up so i just described it to what i (barely) remember because i didn't want to have to go to netflix to find out. (this was beta read by my friend on instagram, go follow her, @/chasingcardio she's a greys anatomy account)


	6. 𝗗𝗡𝗔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains pseudo-incest, mentions of abuse, and depictions of violence  
> Song: DNA by Lia Marie Johnson

In life everything has consequences and she knew that but she didn't think the consequences of this would be so awful. So terrifying. She lay in the hospital knowing that no one would come for her. Not after what she did. She hurt them as much as they hurt her and it'll never end because they will always hate her. It's a cycle that repeats over and over and _over_. And it's sickening. She doesn't know what to do.

She sinks into the bed and closed her eyes, hoping that when she opens them that everything will be fine. It would have just been a horrible nightmare. Of course it wouldn't end up like that. Of course she would wake up hours later to see a dark figure pacing back and forth in her room. She groaned involuntary when she tried move away from them.

"Vanya?" they asked. Their voice was so familiar, as strained as it was, but she couldn't place it. She didn't even have a face to put it to, they were hidden perfectly in the shadows. She was hopped up on medication and she was _so_ tired, she couldn't really be blamed for her confusion. And fear. There seemed to be a lot of that going around. "Are you okay?"

She shouldn't have answered, she doesn't know them. "I'm fine." They examined her closely, still hidden in the darkness. After a minute they seemed to have agreed with her assessment.

"Good." They stepped into the light so she could see them. She wished she hadn't. She wished she wasn't looking into those familiar eyes filled with familiar rage. And his _scar_. That scar brought up so many memories, good and bad. She turned away. "Why didn't you call me?" he demanded. She wanted the Earth to swallow her whole. He spoke with such anger. Diego was never violent with her but still, she was scared. She hadn't seen him since she left the Academy but she knew he would absolutely despise her for what she did. She knew he would hate her more than the others because of everything they went through.

"Was I supposed to?" she asked, confused. It's not like he actually cared. Why would he? No one else did. It's not like he is any different. Maybe once, and she still had a hard time believing that was true too, but now he has no reason to. She laid out all of his dirty laundry.

"Of course! Damnit, Vanya, I—" he stopped speaking. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? There she was, in pain as he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He wanted to get the person that did this but he also wanted to be by her side every second she was awake. He should have paid more attention to her, looked out for her, feelings be damned. It shouldn't matter that he was upset with her, she was someone he was supposed to protect at all costs and he didn't. He failed.

"Don't do that," she whispered, looking away. He sounded like he cared but it wasn't real, she knew that. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and pulled it closer. He placed his hands on the bed, looking a little closer at her black eyes, her split lips, her bruised cheeks. A fire he knew quite well raged inside him, begging to be let out.

"Don't do what?" His voice was a little softer, making Vanya's stomach churn. Why was he doing this? Did he _want_ torture her?

"Pretend like you care." Her voice cracked as she spoke, causing his heart to clench. She was in so much pain . . . and a lot of it was his fault.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" He should keep his voice down.

"You hate me." She looked back at him with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold it back.

"I am not pretending, V. I will always care about you." He didn't want to tell her that he didn't hate her because he wasn't sure if that was the case.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat but it wouldn't budge. "Don't lie to me, please." The way she said it broke his heart. She must have been hurt so many times, lied to. He wanted to teach whoever had hurt her a lesson. But then he would also have to teach himself one.

The cycle would never end, would it?

"I swore to you I never would."

_"I will never lie to you, Vanya," Fifteen year old Diego whispered in her ear._

"And that was a lie!" she shouted. He could hear the pain in her voice as it broke and she held back a sob. He really did a number on her, hadn't he?

"I—I— Van—" She shook her head and averted her eyes. _No apology would ever be good enough_ , he thought. She deserved better. She deserved _more_. "Vanya, I'm sorry and I always will be." He waited a beat to gather himself so he wouldn't start stuttering. "I hurt you and I'm sorry. I never wanted to."

"I know, but you did. And that's what hurts the most. The fact that you didn't want to, that you didn't even have to. But you _did_. How am I supposed to be okay with that?"

"You're not. I'm not asking you to be. But selfishly, I want you to. I—I—I need you to." He didn't think before he said it and they both looked at each other, shocked. She was surprised he would admit to anything like that. They both were.

"I want to be. I really do. I _want_ to forgive you. But I can't because I know that if I do, I am opening myself up to hurt again and I can't do that. Not again." He barely heard that last part but she always sucked at whispering to herself.

"Who did this to you?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific," she said. He winced. It's not like he didn't know she had been with other people but it still stung. It was also the fact that they hurt her in some way. He hated them almost as much as he hated himself.

"All of it."

She snorted and then met his eyes. There was something so cold to the way she looked at him. It made him shiver. "I've been cheated on, lied to, mentally abused. Reminded every at every turn that I wasn't special. And not just, ' _you don't have a power, Number seven_ ,' but, ' _you are not worth anything. You're nothing_!' I can't tell you how many times I've heard that, Diego."

"And what happened tonight?" How his voice was even, he didn't know.

"It was no accident. I don't know who it was, they had their face hidden behind a handmade domino mask. They wanted to know more about the Academy, more weaknesses. Secrets. I tried to tell them that was all but they didn't believe me. With good reason, I guess. They didn't hit me at first but . . . things escalated."

"Don't try to justify this, Vanya." His blood was boiling. How could he let this happen to her? Why didn't he keep in contact with her? Why was he _so_ upset about some stupid book that didn't even include most the shit they went through? It was just a fraction. And so what if the world knew a few secrets? They didn't know the most important one. They didn't know how he felt about her.

"I'm not."

"You are!" He stood up, causing the chair to give off an ugly screeching noise that made Vanya grit her teeth. "'With good reason'," he quoted her, laughing humorlessly. "That's not okay. At all!"

"I know that!"

"Then act like it!"

"I will!"

They stared at each other for a minute before he sighed and sat back down. He apologized for his outburst but he wasn't really sorry. She needed to know that none of this could be justified. Vanya wasn't on the verge of tears anymore but she felt devastated and a little relived. She had just laid out most of what made her, _her_. And that wasn't even the surface. Some of it she didn't even know. She didn't know the rumor that made her remind herself that she was ordinary every time she found something special about herself. She didn't remember the soundproof room. But, most children don't remember things from when they were little, right?

"How did you even know I was here?" she asked, finally coming to the realization that she didn't even call anyone.

"I heard over this radio," Diego held out the police radio he stole for her to see, "that someone was almost beaten to death. I had to check it out so I could find the person that did it. But then I saw you and I couldn't leave."

"How long have you been here?" She hoped he wasn't waiting for too long.

"You we're asleep for about an hour when I got here, but I've been here for two hours waiting for you to wake up."

"Diego, you could have gotten a lot done in that time."

"No, because I don't know what they look like. And neither do you. But I will find them. I swear."

"Why bother? I mean, there are other people out there that need help. Not just me and I'm sure they won't mess with me anymore."

"That's not true. Most criminal's go back to finish the job, especially when information they don't have is involved. But they won't get to you."

"You should be out there, not in here."

"No, I definitely should be in here."

"Why?" She didn't know what she expected to hear but she knew she had to know the truth. She had to know if he was there because it helped him do his job . . . or if it was something more. She thought that maybe she was crazy. Of course it's about his job. He may care about her but he needed that information. Everyone wanted what she couldn't give them.

"Because I love you," he said without even realizing it. He looked up at her gauge her reaction, he didn't want to miss a single thing. He registered shock, confusion, relief, and then her eyes turned soft, a warm smile replaced her parted lips. He hadn't seen this expression in years. It made his heart ache and he now knew that he didn't hate this girl. He could never hate her. "I will _always_ love you. No matter what."

"Diego—"

"And I don't expect you to say it back, because I know how hard it is for you to show how much you actually care because you're scared of getting hurt but I just what you to know that because if you don't and something were to happen to you or me—"

"Diego, I love you too," she said, grabbing his hand. "Always have. Always will." She could never hate him either. It just wasn't possible. Even though she wanted to, it was in her very dna to love him. And you can't stop dna.

Maybe the cycle would finally end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> Requested by @meli3636 
> 
> i have been listening to DNA by Lia Marie Johnson on repeat and so i thought it was perfect for this soft/angsty one shot.
> 
> i didn't know if they wanted her to get hurt by someone else or she accidentally hurt herself so i just went with the flow. 
> 
> also i was going to post something before this or at least have another one-shot ready so i could have something else to post but my brain said no :) also it's 7 am and i haven't slept because my brain said no again. it hates me lmao 
> 
> anyway i hope you like this because i kept editing it and going over it. i hate how short it is. my authors note is more detailed than this story 💀


	7. 𝗔 𝗟𝗲𝘁𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝗩𝗮𝗻𝘆𝗮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego writes a letter to Vanya during their time in Dallas so he can get his feelings out, without having to actually having to voice them.

Dear Vanya,

Throughout the years I've tried to not look back on our time together and I tried to keep hating you. Honestly, it's a little exhausting. Since we left the academy I have been looking for clarity and peace, a chance to make up for the damage I caused. Nothing worked. But when we were there, the only time I had ever felt safe was when I was with you. I know, it's stupid.

I guess what I'm trying to do is apologize for my part in our demise. I'm still so angry and I don't know how to move past it but I want you to know that while I feel a burning hatred, I also feel gut wrenching guilt. Oh, to be as messed up as a Hargreeves.

I think I hate myself more than I do you. It's not your fault I'm selfish. It's not your fault I wanted more. But it is your fault for letting me. How could you not reel me in? Keep me grounded? I blame you a lot because the alternative is to come to terms with the fact that it's my fault we can't see each other anymore. And it's my fault I'm just an egotistical, selfish dick.

But I am an egotistical, selfish dick, in love. That, I can fully blame you for. It's your fault I am so totally aware of you. It's your fault your laugh and your smile is so intoxicating. It's your fault your hair shines slightly in the sun and it pulls me in. It's your fault you taste like strawberries during the summertime and bittersweet chocolate during the winter. It's your fault you smell like peppermint and rain. It's your fault I love all of those things to this day.

But it's my fault I put you on a pedestal. It's my fault you fell and I wasn't there to catch you.

Maybe I shouldn't be so angry at someone who just needed space. I did too. I know why you needed to leave but I wish I hadn't been on your list of things to leave behind. I understand why, I just . . . wish it wasn't true. Maybe if you stayed I would have ended up leaving too.

Or maybe I would have ended up being a better person because you were there to catch me when I fell. But you shouldn't have because time after time I let you fall to the ground and I only picked you back up when I needed you. I was a stupid, needy boy who desperately wanted to be a man for daddy. And for you. I wanted to protect you. It wasn't your fault you seemed so ordinary.

Now I know you're not and now I know you're probably gone forever. Maybe I should have been nicer. Maybe I should have tried a little harder to get you out of that vault. Maybe . . .

But it wouldn't have mattered, would it? The apocalypse was bound to happen and you were going to be the cause. All you needed was one snide comment from Luther and boom, the moon is falling. You would still hold us all in the air and try to suck the life out of us. Yes, I know you apologized, but it kind of sucks when the woman you love tries to kill you.

You'll never read this, and you'll never really understand because you can't remember. Even though we tell you, it still won't hold as much weight as it should.

I'm not pissed off anymore. I'm just disappointed. Mostly in myself.

No matter how much time passes I still can't get over you. Even while I'm with her and I know you're with someone else. I've never seen you smile like that. You're _happy_. I desperately want to be the reason. Hell, maybe it isn't the girl that's making you happy, but the life you have here. You don't remember and I think about what a relief that must be. To forget all the shit Reginald put us through. To forget all the shit _I_ put _you_ through. But I know Sissy has a part in it, because you finally get to be yourself without the weight of being perfect on your shoulders.

I am so sorry, Vanya.

I wish I could be better. But I can't. No matter how much I try, I will always be me, and you need more than that. We wouldn't have worked out even if I was what you needed me to be.

No matter who we are, Vanya, we are doomed. We will _always_ fail. I wish I knew that before I kissed you, before I fell in love. I wish I knew that before everything.

But I didn't. And for that, I want to let you know that if I could go back in time (which I probably could, just not in the way I want to), I'd do it differently. I'd make sure to not put you through all that misery.

I'd make sure you were included, but I would let you be _you_ without _me_. Because that seems to be the best you.

— Diego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> i'm not "back" i just got some inspiration. i have all these requests and i'm going to try to tackle them next week during thanksgiving break. i might do one from vanya's pov, idk. i am also going to practice some more on after effects (ae) . if you have instagram you should follow me and maybe check out my edits. my user name is @/priorskru and a few weeks ago (i honestly don't know when) i posted a viego edit
> 
> if you're thinking about editing i have links to ae and plugins and all you have to do is dm me. i also know great tutorial accounts on instagram and youtube. have a great day :)


	8. 𝗜𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗗𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗜 𝗦𝗲𝗲 𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗙𝗮𝗰𝗲, 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗟𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗜 𝗦𝗲𝗲 𝗬𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗚𝗿𝗮𝗰𝗲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tidbit of vanya's thoughts during 1x09 starting at the vault
> 
> psuedo-incest
> 
> viego

In the dark I see your face, in the light I see your grace. But there is no light here. And you turn away, leaving me be in the confining space that rips my heart out and squeezes my lungs because without you and without me there is no air. Only pressure and pain. 

We have always had the flair for the dramatics and now you look away, letting me beat against the soundproof room hopelessly, begging you to help me. You always wanted to be number one but now you let him get in the way. Maybe I should have never told you the rankings were backwards.

You chose to leave me crying. But as time went on I realized I didn't need your help. My heart beat, the air in my lungs, they have my back. Because even though you aren't here, there is air. There is pain. There is struggle. But there is also power. And Life.

We were too close, D. Now I have to cut the tie with a knife and burn down all of our bridges because you turned away from me, you looked away, you left. You chose our ending, I made it possible. And while our childhood home falls to the ground, crushing Grace, and burying Pogo, I rejoice in knowing those memories are finally getting left behind.

Like you did me.

Like I did you.

Like we do to each other.

In the end, we were bound to destroy each other. Be glad you got out just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> i love them. they hurt me. i cri
> 
> hey guys, it's been awhile. i wanted to say that if i haven't gotten to your request by now i'm probably not going to do it. and i know that sucks but i started a book of my own and i really want to focus on that. plus, nothing really motivates me except vanya and viego. but i swear i will try to at least do five of them. five. (not the character SJDKDJS) i swear. i will try. anyways, i love you guys and i wanted to thank you for your continuous support. please follow me on instagram, where i post edits, and soundcloud, where i post audios @/priorskru :)


	9. 𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗠𝗲 𝗛𝗼𝗺𝗲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves find out that Vanya can sing.
> 
> Song: Runaway by Aurora
> 
> requested by Jess10

Her voice echoed throughout the halls, creating an eerie, chilling vibe. Allison heard it first, and she didn't really pay attention because she thought it was just someone playing music, but then it started to catch her interest. She got up off the chair at her vanity and followed the sound all the way to Vanya's room. “That’s strange,” she whispered. She had never heard her sister sing before, and it was almost angelic, much better than her violin playing, which Allison had no taste for.

_And I was running far away_

_Would I run off the world someday?_

_Nobody knows, nobody knows_

_And I was dancing in the rain_

_I felt alive and I can't complain_

The more she heard, the more intrigued she became. Next came Diego, and then Klaus pulling along Ben. They all stood outside the creak in the door, silent and astonished. Luther soon came out, about to tell whoever was singing to shut the hell up so he could focus on his studies (“Such a daddy's boy,” Vanya would say.) but Allison and Diego stopped him.

_I was painting a picture_

_The picture was a painting of you_

_And for a moment I thought you were there_

_But then again, it wasn't true, down_

_And all this time I have been lying_

_Oh, lying in secret to myself_

_I've been putting sorrow on the farthest place on my shelf_

_La-di-da_

Vanya put more emotion into the song, staring out the window, completely oblivious to her audience. Runaway was such a special song to her, she had wanted adventure but she had never felt _home_. She cried the first time she heard it. And the second time. And the fifth time. And she was on the brink of tears as she sang it now. She was pouring her fucking heart out and no one would ever hear or feel her pain. Except that the rest of the Hargreeves are standing outside her room, one small noise away from being caught. And they saw that Vanya was obviously going through something but none of them could quite put their finger on it.

They were always way too absorbed in their own issues that they never saw anyone else. Vanya did that too sometimes. But most of the time she had no choice but to look out for others.

_But now take me home_

_Take me home where I belong_

_I got no other place to go_

_Now take me home_

_Take me home where I belong_

_I got no other place to go_

_Now take me home_

_Take me home where I belong_

_I can't take it anymore_

Her voice took over them one by one, but neither of them knew why. Each of them started to resonate with the song in their own ways, but they somehow knew that it was only because of Vanya. If they had heard it by anyone else it wouldn't do it for them, but she sang with such emotion and conviction.

It was like they were being compelled to stay, to listen.

_But I kept running for a soft place to fall And I kept running for a soft place to fall And I kept running for a soft place to fall And I kept running for a soft place to fall And I was running far away_

_Would I run off the world someday?_

Even though it ended in such a sad note, Vanya didn't cry, no one did. It was as if they all had some type of closure. But now that it was over, so was the compulsion and they all came to their senses. “We need to get out of here,” Diego said. “Now.” They all ran to their rooms, leaving Vanya alone. She sat down on her bed, grabbed her bottle of pills, and took two of them. She hadn't had any of them all day, even though she was supposed to take some in the morning.

No one spoke about what happened that day, but all of the Hargreeves, one through seven yearned to do it again. It was so comforting and crazy how easy they got sucked in.

That day, one through six learned something new, whatever happened back then was much more than ordinary.

Maybe Vanya, little number seven, was special after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: i love vanya and this song so much and it just . . . fits for me. i really hope you like this and this is what you wanted, if not, i apologize 
> 
> follow me on instagram, where i post edits, and soundcloud, where i post audios @/priorskru
> 
> 1 down, 4 more to go :)


End file.
